Circle of Life
"Circle of Life" is one of five songs written by composer Elton John, and lyricist Tim Rice, for the film Disney's 32nd animated feature, ''The Lion King''. In the film the song was performed by Carmen Twillie and Lebo M. The song was nominated for the 1994 Academy Award for Best Song, along with Hakuna Matata, but lost to another track from the movie, Can You Feel the Love Tonight?. The song was also nominated for AFI's 100 years...100 songs, as one of 15 songs from Disney and one of 17 songs from an animated movie to be nominated. The songs that eventually made the cut was: When You Wish Upon A Star (#7), Some Day My Prince Will Come (#19), Beauty and the Beast (#62) and Hakuna Matata (#99). Plot The song takes place at the very beginning of the film, the dawn of Simba's presentation. As the song progresses, various animal herds travel through the Pride Lands to gather at Pride Rock. There, Rafiki meets up with the current King of the Pride Lands, Mufasa and his mate, Sarabi. After blessing Mufasa's newborn cub Simba, Rafiki lifts the cub up high for all the animals to see, and the animals bow before their future king. The song reprises at the end of the film, after Simba has taken the throne. Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub, recalling the opening. In The Lion King 1½, the song is used again. In other media The popularity of the song had led to many performances by artists. At the time of the film's release, Elton John released a full length pop version of the song, which was included in the soundtrack of the movie. The song also features in musical version of the Lion King, playing a similar role as in the film. Finally, in 2003, the song was recorded by the Disney Channel Circle of Stars, a group of actors from various Disney Channel television series and movies. Lyrics Opening Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw enamabala Meaning: Here comes a lion, Father Oh yes, it's a lion Here comes a lion, Father Oh yes, it's a lion A lion We're going to conquer A lion A lion and a leopard come to this open place Song From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life musical In the musical the song is slightly different from the movie.The main points are:Rafiki sings the song and two antelope sing ad-lib with her.First,Rafiki sings the opening chant,and the two antelope improvise.Then,two giraffes and a cheetah along with a trio of birds appear.Then three zebras run around the stage.After the first stanza is sung,12 gazelles appear.As Rafiki sings"its the circleof life!",an elephanta and her calf, followed by a white rhinoceros,three (in other productions two) wildebeests and 12 white birds walk onto the stage.As Zazu appears,Mufasa and Sarabi with little Simba ascend pride rock i.e. a circular staircase.then Rafiki follows them and Mufasa,kind and helpful as he is,helps Rafiki up the peak.Then she anoints baby Simba and raises him up high in the air.The animals cheer. Mufasa and Sarabi look on as Simba is presented.Then,the animals bow down to their future king as the song draws to a close. Trivia *The song has become the theme of Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park in Walt Disney World in Florida. In Epcot, the song is featured in the attraction Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable starring characters from the film. *The Season 3 Phineas and Ferb song "On the Savannah" has a similar setting and is also done with African singers. See Also *''The Lion King'' *''The Lion King 1½'' *"On the Savannah" Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Opening songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Closing songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade